Such an american girl
by Rabbit in the Hat
Summary: América está atrapado en un cuerpo de chica, y Rusia... Bueno, Rusia siempre tiene la culpa de todo. Rusia/fem!USA.
1. Chapter 1

1

Rusia se reclinó sobre su sillón favorito, con un vaso de cristal en una mano, lleno de un aromático y delicioso vodka con sabor a naranjas y dispuesto a pasar la tarde en completa relajación, escuchando la música de su adorado Tchaikovski y poco más. Eran raras las ocasiones en que el soviético podía dedicarse a sí mismo, por completo, olvidándose del resto del mundo –que vamos, ya no se encontraba en los tiempos en que pedía u obligaba a todos a volverse uno consigo, pero sea lo que sea, ser la nación más grande del mundo traía consigo, también, las más grandes responsabilidades-, así que las apreciaba enormemente.

Y en esas estaba, y seguramente así hubiera seguido, si no se hubiera escuchado repentinamente un estallido y la puerta frontal de su casa no hubiese salido volando vuelta pedazos.

Rusia se incorporó bruscamente y su mano se disparó por instinto hacia el costado, en donde su grifo descansaba en el interior de un paragüero. La música de Tchaikovski, ahora lenta y melodramática, parecía haberse amoldado perfectamente a la escena, aunque Ivan apenas si le prestó atención. Se puso de pie, frunciendo mucho el cejo, pensando en a quién tendría que masacrar hasta la agonía –mira que atreverse a colarse de semejante modo en su casa-, cuando, repentinamente y antes de que pudiera ver algo, la tuvo encima suyo, con su cabello dorado agitándose justo frente a su rostro en un remolino de colores y destellos azules y amarillos que lo lanzaron al piso.

-"¡¡Rusia, bastardo!! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"

Primero, él no la reconoció. A la dueña de los pechos prominentes que se friccionaban contra su cuello con movimientos oscilantes. Pensó en su hermana, Ucrania, pero ella jamás haría algo así, y después pensó en aquella chica… ¿Bélgica? Aunque tal vez fuera un comportamiento mucho más propio de una persona como Hungría.

Y no. Ella no era ninguna de las mencionadas, y a decir verdad tampoco era alguien a quien la Federación Rusa pudiera darse el gusto de decir que conocía. Ni siquiera de vista. Ahora bien, Rusia podía ser lo que fuera –y admitía con orgullo que la mayor parte de los sucios rumores que se corren en torno a él son, cuando menos, verdades a medias- pero, ante todo, apreciaba con esmero la existencia de la mujer en el mundo, y por eso se removió, muy lentamente, y buscó la mirada de la chica que se había ubicado sobre su regazo y que tenía el rostro inclinado hacia él.

-"Lo siento, yo… ¿nos conocemos? Señorita…"

Los hombros de la joven temblaron, y antes de que se diera cuenta –de nuevo-, una mano le golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, en un ademán tosco y completamente distante a los modales que las jóvenes en su país presumían poseer.

-"¡¡C-claro que nos conocemos!! Imbécil…"- y ella tembló todavía con más fuerza para el horror del soviético. ¿Estaba llorando? A Rusia le gustaba ver a las personas llorar, desde luego, pero no a las mujeres. Ni siquiera él era tan desalmado como para disfrutar de algo así, y entonces, en casos como estos, prefería recurrir a las maneras diplomáticas de solicitar la ocupación territorial –o amenazar a los jefes de Estado- antes de enfrentarse directamente con una joven.

-"C-creo que no comprendo qué…"

En ese momento fue que pudo volver a ver sus ojos, azules y profundos, y llenos hasta el tope de una espesa cubierta de lágrimas que habían comenzado a derramarse por las mejillas redondas y rosadas de la mujer.

Esos ojos, desde luego, no podían ser de nadie más.

-"A-América… ¿kun?"

Ella asintió, pero no dijo más.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ella lo miró, y Rusia le devolvió la mirada. Su primera reacción fue la incredulidad: aquello no podía ser más que una broma, puesto que… pues… no era posible. La incredulidad, sin embargo, dio paso al pánico, y después a un torbellino de emociones hasta ahora desconocidas para el ruso. Había pasado mucho –realmente MUCHO- tiempo desde que alguien había sido capaz de sorprenderlo, pero además… no, ni siquiera América podía ser tan idiota como para…

Y sin embargo, aquellos ojos profundos y brillantes no podían pertenecerle a nadie más.

Entonces, repentinamente y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír. La risa, pues, se le desbordó por las comisuras de los labios y a través de los pliegues de la larga bufanda que se enroscaba en torno a su cuello, y sobre la tela del jersey blanco que la mujer echada a cuatro sobre su regazo llevaba puesto. América –o quien quiera que fuese- frunció el cejo, poco complacida, y se removió encima de él con irritación, aunque aquello sólo consiguió que el castaño riera con todavía más ganas.

-"¡No te rías!"- clamó, y sus manos pequeñas y aparentemente frágiles se cerraron en torno a la tela de su camisa, estirando y apretando con fuerza. –"¡Todo esto es tu culpa, así que esperaría que al menos fueras lo suficientemente hombre como para tomar la responsabilidad de tus actos!"

Y Rusia, quien no comprendía ni una sola de las palabras de la enardecida rubia que lo sacudía con las manos, redobló aún más sus carcajadas.

-"No lo entiendo, América-kun, da? Pe-pero esto…" y ya no pudo hablar, porque el escenario frente a él, con todo y senos prominentes y ojos grandes y brillantes, no podía inspirarle nada más que risa.

No cabía duda de que, en cuestión de humillarse a sí mismo, Alfred F. Jones era el hombre. O la mujer. O lo que sea.

Para cuando consiguió dejar de reírse –y realmente le costó- había pasado ya un largo rato, y la joven se había sentado en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas y las rodillas apoyadas contra su propio pecho. Lo miraba con un gesto que claramente denotaba insatisfacción, ira, vergüenza, y otras cosas que Ivan no tomó demasiado en cuenta –porque de seguro que lo hubiesen hecho reír otra vez- y además, si no lo conociera tan bien como lo hacía, podría jurar que estaba a punto de echarse a llo-- -"Rusia, idiota…". Y lo hizo: se echó a llorar –oh, bueno, tal vez no lo conocía tan bien como él creía-.

-"L-lo siento, ¿América-kun?"- le sonrió, conciliadoramente, y se sentó a su lado, en el piso. La rubia lo miró de reojo, con un puchero infantil remarcado en las facciones, y luego sorbió por la nariz. –"Me ha tomado por sorpresa, es todo… Quiero decir… Esto no es algo que se vea todos los días, ¿no crees?"

América inspiró profundamente y se abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza. Parecía asustada, y por primera vez en su vida Rusia pensó en esto, aunque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello: en que lucía pequeña y desprotegida, y en que, si las cosas fueran diferentes –y hace muchos, muchos años-, seguramente se hubiese empeñado en anexarle a su territorio.

A Rusia le gustaban los países pequeños y temblorosos, y que pareciera que iban a romperse con sólo ponerles un dedo encima. Justo como ella.

-"Ya, no voy a reírme más. ¿Está bien?"

La chica asintió, lentamente. Y luego soltó el aire que había contenido entre las mejillas inflamadas con un bufido pesado –y muy poco femenino-.

-"O-okay…"- pero nuevamente no dijo más y se dedicó a observarlo. Parecía querer que le interrogaran, y Rusia, que aún estaba de un marcado buen humor, decidió darle gusto.

-"Pero dime, ¿qué fue lo que…?"

-"Esperaba que preguntaras."- repuso ella, antes de que el soviético lograra terminar de formular su pregunta, y arqueó las cejas con gravedad. La seriedad era una faceta del americano que al ruso siempre le había causado gracia –por no decir otra cosa-, y ahora, cuando era su rostro pequeño de niña el que se fruncía, el mayor de ellos tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar echarse a reír otra vez. –"Después de que todo esto ha sido tu culpa, creo que es lo menos que…"

-"¿Mi culpa?"- bien, América solía pensar en un plano un poco distinto al suyo -si bien no demasiado-, así que no siempre conseguía captar el significado correcto de sus palabras, aunque no cabía lugar a dudas: lo estaba culpando a él, y Rusia, aunque hubiera querido aceptar el crédito de semejante travesura, tenía que negarlo esta vez. –"Lo siento, pero no creo que…"

-"Todo comenzó esta mañana…"

Bueno, pues, se veía que tenía ganas de explayarse, así que Rusia se rindió. Se reacomodó en una posición mucho más cómoda y se dispuso a escuchar su historia, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios y una mirada llena de curiosidad. Y América, a quien le encantaba la atención, adoptó una expresión que parecía incluso feliz.

-"Verás…"


	3. Chapter 3

3

-"¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará?"- inquirió la voz de Estados Unidos, desde el interior de un contenedor con forma de cápsula –muy parecido a aquél que había utilizado en su mítica y ahora de culto película 'The Fly'-, y Tony, desde su propio rincón del laboratorio, levantó su pequeño pulgar en respuesta.

-"_Pues no veo por qué no sería así, dammit._"- lo escuchó refunfuñar, con su voz de pito y mientras consultaba algunos datos en la placa que sostenía con una mano.

En teoría, y aunque aún distaban mucho del diseño final, estaban frente a un prototipo de arma construida con tecnología extraterrestre que, si funcionaba, les aseguraría la victoria frente a cualquier conflicto armado. Ningún oponente podría resistirse a esto, era la defensa y ofensiva perfecta y definitiva ante la cual cualquiera que se atreviera a corromper la paz y tranquilidad del universo caería de rodillas, suplicando su perdón. En teoría, claro está. El americano se mostraba, sin embargo, especialmente optimista al respecto. Confiaba ciegamente en los conocimientos de su mejor amigo, que era completamente fiel a él, y había empezado ya a saborear por adelantado sus futuras victorias frente a los miembros de su Lista Negra, conformada por países que insistían constantemente en perturbar el sueño de sus amados ciudadanos americanos.

-_"Si hacemos unos cuantos ajustes, creo que ni siquiera Rusia sería capaz de ponerte un dedo encima, piiii."_- aseguró el alien, con su mejor sonrisa. Trazaba algunas ecuaciones que parecían sumamente complejas sobre la placa de metal que llevaba consigo, y de vez en cuando ajustaba algunas partes de la gran máquina que ocupaba la mayor parte visible del laboratorio.

América colocó ambas manos a los costados de la puerta del contenedor y emergió. No era que tuviese que estar ahí adentro, pero siempre insistía en romper las reglas que su best fucking friend había implementado en cuanto a la seguridad de su laboratorio.

-"Rusia, ¿huh?"- y sonrió, satisfecho, ante su propio teatro mental montado en menos de una fracción de segundo. En él, Rusia le pedía perdón por todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces entre ellos, de rodillas, y además admitía públicamente que Estados Unidos había sido siempre superior a él –y que, además, desde luego que había llegado a la luna-. América ya había pensado en lo que Inglaterra diría, y sus enemigos de medio oriente –de quienes había recibido todo, menos el agradecimiento que se merecía-, pero ante la idea de lo que Rusia tendría que decir… Bueno, la expectativa era todavía mayor. Apenas si era capaz de controlar las ansias que habían empezado a apoderarse de él. –"Ya quiero ver su rostro".- canturreó, felizmente, y se dispuso a salir del contenedor.

Tony había anunciado en voz alta que a continuación haría una prueba de corriente, y ni siquiera el rubio era tan tonto como para quedarse cerca de sus artefactos en situaciones así, pero en ese momento todo el karma del mundo se puso en su contra y, al momento en que se impulsó hacia arriba para abandonar la cápsula, sus manos resbalaron y cayó estrepitosamente hacia el interior del contenedor de metal, justo en el momento en que el extraterrestre bajó la palanca de arranque.

Básicamente eso había sido todo. El estadounidense perdió el conocimiento durante un rato, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba estirado sobre una placa de metal –usada por Tony, mayormente, para diseccionar especímenes de especial interés-, sintiéndose mareado, con ganas de vomitar, y además como si quisiera llorar por algún motivo desconocido.

-"¿Q-qué fue lo que…?"

-_"Idiota."_- escuchó decir a Tony, y lo miró, con su mejor cara de estupor. –_"¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre mantenerte lejos de mis cosas?"_

-"Eh…"

El alien suspiró, se sostuvo la enorme cabeza con una manita escuálida, y se alejó de él murmurando cosas en alienígeno que seguramente no serían nada bueno.

-"Tonyyyy, lo siento… No fue para tanto, right? No tienes que…"

-_"Yo que tú, buscaría un espejo, piii."_

Eso fue lo que hizo el rubio. Aunque no había espejos en aquél sitio, no fue difícil encontrar alguna superficie de metal lo suficientemente pulida como para reflejarlo, y además… Oye, ¿quién era esa chica –bastante atractiva, cabe decir- que lo miraba desde el otro lado? Seguramente para una persona normal el haber escuchado su propia voz hubiera sido suficiente, pero bueno, estamos hablando de Alfred F. Jones a final de cuentas, y…

-"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…seguramente le había tomado más de un par de minutos el comprender que la persona del reflejo no era otra que él mismo.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias a **Misao Kurosaki**, **Freesia Monochrome** e** Ireth Isilra** por los reviews :'D Y descuiden, que continuado ya está. Hacía tiempo que quería ver algo así, pero como nadie subió nada, lo tuve que empezar yo (?). Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia :)


	4. Chapter 4

4

Para cuando la joven América terminó su relato, Rusia tenía una cara de completa incredulidad. ¿Hasta qué punto podía ser estúpido el americano? Bien, había teorías al respecto… Un estudioso de la materia sería capaz de escribir al menos 10 volúmenes de no menos de 700 páginas sobre el tema, y seguramente ni siquiera así lograría desentrañar el misterio.

-"Así que… ¿qué es lo que pretendías hacer con esa máquina? ¿Y por qué debo considerar que todo esto ha sido mi culpa?"- frunció el cejo, y la chica sorbió con fuerza por la nariz.

-"¡Si hubieras aceptado desde antes que yo soy mucho más superior que tú, todo esto no…!"

-"¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así, América-_kun_?"- el soviético sonrió, lentamente, casi con malicia, y ella dio un respingo y se encogió sobre sí misma. En otro momento seguramente le hubiese plantado cara, pero por lo visto aún estaba lo bastante asustada como para ponerse a su nivel y comenzar con otra Guerra Fría. –"Lo que no logro comprender es por qué tu… amigo… no te devolvió a la normalidad –o lo más normal que tú puedas ser- en ese momento."

-"Tony dijo que… como aún se trataba del prototipo, no había conseguido invertir las polaridades de… eh… whatever. El caso es que todavía no es capaz de hacer algo así y… uhm. Me ha dicho que espere una semana, por lo menos…"

-"Uhh."- Rusia asintió e inclinó un poco su cabeza, para poder ver el rostro de la rubia, que aún tenía los ojos húmedos e hinchados, y se sostenía las mejillas enrojecidas con ambas manos. –"¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer mientras tanto?"

Aunque la pregunta correcta era "¿por qué has venido aquí?", no se atrevió a formularla en voz alta. No estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

Alfred flexionó un poco más las rodillas y bajó la cabeza. No era necesario ser un genio para saber en qué estaba pensando, pero el punto es que aún así era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda a Rusia en voz alta.

-"Tú… eres la única persona que lo sabe…"

Un poco inesperado, ciertamente…

-"Al principio pensé en buscar a Inglaterra, pero estoy seguro de que se hubiese reído de mí y comenzado con uno de sus largos discursos de moralidad… y además…"- se estremeció. –"…no es una persona junto a la que me gustaría estar si es que llega a embriagarse."

…aunque no tanto como el hecho de que América REALMENTE fuera consciente de la maldad de las personas. Alguien con aire en la cabeza en vez de neuronas, y que creía sinceramente en su capacidad para volver al mundo un lugar mejor para vivir –aunque sus métodos fueran dignos de considerarse-.

Rusia sonrió y levantó una de sus manos. América tembló ligeramente al percatarse de ello, y aunque se echó hacia atrás, no fue capaz de evitar que uno de los dedos de la enorme nación euroasiática se enredara entre los rizos de su cabello dorado.

-"En pocas palabras, lo que deseas es que cuide de ti."

No hubo por respuesta más que el silencio impersonal del pequeño país americano, y un cabeceó mudo, lleno de sentimientos encontrados.

-"N-no son esas las palabras que yo usaría, pero…"- levantó la mirada, y tenía un puchero infantil especial para el ruso en la cara. –"…tengo algunas responsabilidades qué cumplir esta semana, y si alguien llegara a enterarse de todo esto, yo…"

Una risita alegre, contagiosa, abandonó la garganta del ruso.

-"Me alaga que hayas pensado en mí, ¿da?"- fue su única respuesta, y luego se puso de pie. Los ojos azules de la rubia se posaron en él, y Rusia le dedicó otra sonrisa, llena de aquella falsa amabilidad que el soviético tenía siempre para él. –"Sin embargo, pienso que esta vez voy a negarme."

Y aunque el estado de Texas escurrió por la nariz pequeña de la joven y ella le dedicó una mirada alarmada y suplicante, Rusia no pudo más que sentirse enormemente satisfecho. Seguramente haría algo al respecto, sí, pero perderse el martirio al que muy por seguro el americano estaba a punto de enfrentarse… bueno, era algo que no podía permitirse hacer, ni por todas las reservas de petróleo del Ártico.

* * *

**Notas:** Perdón por el retraso ;ˆ; Estaba escribiendo más caps (y full de trabajos en la universidad), así que no había podido actualizar. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por leer! Me alegra que lo estén disfrutando :D espero que todo siga igual.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Primero, ella no dijo nada. Permaneció sentada en el piso, observando al ruso con ojos que denotaban incredulidad. Tal vez en el fondo ya lo sabía, y Rusia se felicitó por ello, aunque cuando la chica desvió el rostro, luciendo decepcionada, Ivan fue capaz de percibir en su mirada un atisbo de verdadera desilusión.

No era como si realmente hubiese esperado obtener su ayuda… ¿verdad?

-"En ese caso, supongo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo."- dijo la mujer, y se puso de pie con un gracioso saltito. Se sacudió la parte trasera de los vaqueros –con un sonido que fue como un 'flop flop'- y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo desordenado.

Texas parecía guango y demasiado grande ubicado por encima de su nariz, pero ella lo hizo encajar casi con naturalidad cuando reacomodó los anteojos con un movimiento de sus dedos.

-"Gracias por escucharme… Rusia."- lo miró de reojo. El soviético le sonrió dócilmente, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, tan falsa como la de él. –"Yo… espero verte pronto…"

-"Da."- asintió el país europeo, levantando la cabeza para poder verla. –"No me olvido de que tenemos que reunirnos dentro de un par de días, y espero que tú tampoco lo hayas hecho."

-"Of course not!"- chilló ella, casi con ánimo, y por un instante el castaño fue capaz de ver una sombra del verdadero América, atrapado dentro de aquél cuerpo pequeño y frágil, de cintura estrecha y curvas pronunciadas. –"Lo he estado esperando con ansias."- la sonrisa en los labios de la joven adquirió un matiz nervioso y su quijada se tensó.

Rusia no fue capaz de percibir ni falsedad ni sinceridad en sus palabras, así que tuvo que conformarse con sus propias suposiciones. Sea como fuere, la cosa pintaba bastante bien, y ya casi podía saborearse los acontecimientos de un futuro próximo.

-"Bien, yo…"- América miró al piso, luciendo un poco más nerviosa, y frunció el cejo. –"Me iré ahora…"

-"Está bien."

-"Y asegúrate de no faltar a nuestra cita. He estado queriendo patearte el trasero –de nuevo- toda la semana, so…"- levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa, y el ruso volvió a reír, alegremente.

-"Palabras impropias de una señorita, da?"

-"Señorita, my ass…"- repuso el americano, y tras dedicarle una seña obscena con la mano, se marchó por donde había llegado, rápida y abruptamente, y la casa volvió a sumirse en un silencio prácticamente absoluto, roto sólo por el sonido del viento que se colaba por la puerta derribada.

Casi como si ella jamás hubiera estado ahí.

En aquél momento, Ivan tomó aire y lo exhaló con un movimiento lento de sus hombros. Caminó hasta el sitio por donde la rubia se había marchado y, mirando los trozos de madera que adornaban el piso, negó con la cabeza.

No estaba enfadado. Bueno, tal vez al principio sí… un poco. Resultaba considerablemente perturbador para él que una mujer hermosa derribara sus puertas reclamándole por algo, porque aunque podría decirse que con el tiempo y el trato de su propia hermana seguramente habría terminado por acostumbrarse, lo cierto era que había tenido incluso pesadillas –de las peores- en las que Bielorrusia echaba abajo la puerta de su casa y lo arrastraba hasta el altar.

Y ambos se casaban, y después tenían hijos y…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, esta vez para despejar sus pensamientos, y se echó a reír. Pero ahora no había sido Natasha. Ni tampoco le había sido solicitado un compromiso. América sólo era estúpido, y además, ahora era también una rubia estadounidense, aún más tonta y de pechos grandes. La típica chica inocentona de Beverly Hills de la que cualquiera podría aprovecharse en cualquier momento –casi podía verla lanzándose tras el helado ofrecido por un desconocido envuelto en una capa oscura y que curiosamente llevaba rosas rojas consigo-, la primera en morir ante el ataque de un asesino psicópata, a la que podía encontrarse siendo secuestrada por un taxista afín a la recolección de huesos…

-"Uhum…"- medio rió. Se había inclinado para levantar los trozos de madera del piso, y levantó la cara. Afuera había comenzado a nevar, y antes de darse cuenta, Rusia ya había comenzado a preocuparse por Alfred, imbécil y desorientado, perdiéndose entre la nieve y siendo acosado por Francia o atacado por su enloquecida hermana menor. Frunció el cejo, ligeramente irritado, y bajó la mirada hacia el pedazo de puerta rota que sostenía con una mano.

Podía engañar a cualquiera, e incluso se engañaba a sí mismo constantemente, todo el tiempo, y aún así fue incapaz de negarse que le asustaba que alguien más intentara aprovecharse del americano mientras estuviera en aquél estado e incapaz de defenderse con la misma efectividad que de costumbre.

-"Nyet. Seguro que estará bien."- se dijo, en voz baja y en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo, y luego lanzó los trozos de madera despedazada hacia la chimenea.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos y no pensar en ella, e incluso ordenó una puerta nueva por teléfono a un Ikea –y cabe mencionar que Suecia no parecía especialmente complacido de atender su pedido-. Lamentablemente, para cuando se sentó en su sillón favorito, frente al fuego, ya estaba deseando con ansias volver a verla lo más pronto posible.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Los siguientes dos días, Ivan Braginski se las arregló perfectamente para no pensar en América. A decir verdad, se olvidó por completo de él -¿ella?- tras un par de tragos de vodka, un poco de música, algunas actividades interesantes y sus propios asuntos políticos prioritarios. Pero transcurridas las cuarenta y ocho horas, en punto, su jefe se acercó a él para indicarle que debían marcharse.

Había que reunirse con el jefe del país de las barras y las estrellas lo más pronto posible, en un nuevo –y seguramente infructífero- intento por volver a ser los buenos amigos que alguna vez fueren.

Fue en ese momento que Rusia finalmente la recordó: a la chica pequeña, de mirada ardiente y decidida, de cabello dorado y que vestía ropas que le iban demasiado grandes. No pudo evitarse una sonrisita, y de hecho la mantuvo en sus labios durante todo el trayecto, mostrándose tal vez más excitado al respecto de lo que debería.

-"Se te ve feliz."- comentó Medvédev, repentinamente contagiado de la sonrisa alegre que pululaba en el rostro de su nación, y el país rió, infantilmente, recogiéndose sobre su asiento de primera clase en el vuelo que conectaba a Moscú con el nuevo mundo.

-"¿Lo crees?"- apoyó su mentón sobre una de sus manos y dirigió la mirada hacia la ventanilla. Las nubes blancas se movían lentamente allá abajo, perezosas, e Ivan pudo ver su propia mirada reflejada en el pequeño cristal redondeado. –"Pues… tal vez tengas razón."

No añadió más durante el resto del camino, hasta que ambos abandonaron el avión y tomaron su primera bocanada de aire del nuevo mundo en largo tiempo.

El jefe de la nación anfitriona –conjugación nunca antes mejor empleada- fue el primero en recibirlos cuando arribaron al aeropuerto. Lucía contento, con aquél aire despreocupado y bonachón que parecían destilar todos los habitantes de aquél país, incluida la propia América. El sueño americano, tal vez… no era algo en lo que Rusia hubiese ahondado mucho que digamos, y por ende tampoco lo haría esta vez, en que su principal prioridad fue levantar la mirada, por encima del mar de cabezas que ondulaba por los pasillos amplios de la terminal. Lo estaba buscando, pero Alfred no parecía estar por ningún lado.

-"Que extraño…"- murmuró, para sí mismo, y se llevó un dedo a la boca en actitud infantil. En dónde estaría la voluptuosa chica era la pregunta que se había apropiado de todos sus pensamientos. Por qué no estaba ahí, saltándole encima, desafiándolo igual que siempre. Se le ocurrieron varias posibles respuestas, y aunque eran todas igual de divertidas, Ivan no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado.

Había contado cada segundo de su viaje con la esperanza de poder verlo nada más llegar –y reírse un poco a su costa, que buena falta le estaba haciendo-.

-"¿Disculpe?"- interrumpió, lo más respetuosamente posible –para él-, mientras que los tres caminaban por un pasillo repleto de guardias de seguridad. El hombre al cuidado de la rubia se volvió para mirarlo. –"¿En dónde está América-kun?"

Él arqueó una ceja, y luego le sonrió. No parecía especialmente contrariado, pero Rusia fue capaz de detectar un pequeño cambio en el estado anímico del humano.

-"Esta semana se ha encontrado un poco… indispuesto."- lo escuchó decir, con aire que intentaba ser despreocupado. –"Ah, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Podrás verle apenas hayamos llegado a casa. Ok?"- el jefe de América despegó la mirada del ruso y miró hacia el frente. Ninguno de ellos había amainado el paso y ahora la puerta principal del aeropuerto se levantaba ya a poco menos de cien metros de distancia. –"Estoy seguro de que le alegrara verte. Ha tenido unos días difíciles últimamente."

Rusia asintió, con una sonrisa que se tornó siniestra. Ya se imaginaba qué clase de inconvenientes podría estar atravesando y la mera idea anticipada de lo que iba a encontrarse lo hizo arder de emoción.

-"Estaré complacido si puedo hacer algo por él, ¿da?"

Obama no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego las puertas de cristal se abrieron y ellos salieron a la calle, rodeados de hombres de negro y uno que otro activista que lucía pancartas de inconformidad ambiental allá lejos, tras las vallas de seguridad.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Como de costumbre, el camino hacia la Casa Blanca no fue especialmente excitante. Rusia observó por el cristal polarizado mientras su jefe conversaba acaloradamente -sobre temas que, dadas las circunstancias, al soviético poco le importaban- con el hombre de color. Una vez más, Ivan creyó que no había nada de especial en aquél sitio salvo el agradable clima cálido, con el sol que le picaba en la piel, y el delicioso aroma a verano que destilaba la nación por sí misma. Pero fuera de ello… nada. El cielo, el suelo, las personas. Todo era igual.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo y pese a haber estado ahí ya en cientos de ocasiones, todo en el americano parecía tener una poderosa fuerza de atracción que le inducía a volver una y otra vez.

Aunque aquello tampoco era novedad.

El automóvil presidencial se detuvo frente a las puertas principales de la Casa Blanca y ellos abandonaron el coche.

Medvédev se volvió para mirarlo y le sonrió, con su expresión infantil y sensata que se parecía tanto a la de la propia nación.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- inquirió, confidentemente, cuando Obama se apartó un poco para dar ciertas indicaciones a sus guardias, pero Rusia negó con la cabeza.

-"Quiero ver a América-kun. Es todo."- fue lo que dijo, con total sinceridad, y su jefe rió, divertido. Era un secreto a voces lo mucho que el americano le gustaba a su país, y no era algo para lo que tuviese mucho qué argumentar.

-"Lo verás pronto. Estoy seguro."- le aseguró, e Ivan volvió a asentir, alegremente, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por las escaleras que se levantaban frente a ellos.

El jefe de Alfred volvió al cabo de un minuto y les indicó que lo siguieran. Hablaba interminablemente, otra vez, sobre cosas que el ruso apenas si alcanzó a escuchar, aunque de vez en cuando también se callaba para oír lo que el europeo tenía que decir. Pero bien, la gigantesca nación euroasiática apenas si fue consciente de todo aquello. Se limitó a seguirlos, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y con la nariz hundida entre la suave tela de su bufanda, y cuando los tres llegaron frente a las puertas de la oficina presidencial él se metió las manos a los bolsillos y miró hacia el interior con curiosidad.

-"…eh, ¿Rusia?"

La nación invitada se volvió, sonriente, hacia el hombre de piel oscura que lo había llamado.

-"¿Da?"

Obama sonrió también, aunque cuando habló un matiz de preocupación embadurnó sus palabras.

-"¿Te molestaría ir a buscar a América? En estos momentos debe encontrarse en su habitación… No ha habido forma de sacarlo de ahí, y tal vez tú…"

-"Da."- repitió el ruso, animadamente, y se llevó una mano al rostro para gesticular la señal de amor y paz. Instantes después ya estaba despidiéndose de su jefe y marchándose con motivo de la realización de su importante encomienda.

-"Espera, ¿sabes en dónde está?"- escuchó preguntar al presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, y él, deteniéndose apenas, lo miró de reojo.

Tenía esa clase de sonrisas en el rostro que poco placer provocaba el recibir.

-"Descuide. Lo sé todo sobre él."- y se marchó, sin esperarse para disfrutar un poco de la cara que el americano había puesto. Seguramente.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Atravesó la residencia en silencio, observando descuidadamente los pasillos largos y silenciosos de la Casa Blanca que conducían hacia el área de las habitaciones: lo suficientemente lejos del sitio de trabajo de los políticos americanos que pasaban ahí gran parte del día como para que una nación tan caprichosa como Estados Unidos de América se sintiera satisfecho, pero no tanto, porque seguramente le daba pereza caminar.

Sonrió al pensar en ello. Podía ver al americano deslizándose por aquellos corredores como un niño pequeño, corriendo, arrastrándose por entre las sombras, estirándose sobre el piso con un libro de cómics entre las manos durante el verano. Era el habitad natural de América, y Rusia se sorprendió a sí mismo perfectamente capaz de imaginarlo todo con claridad.

Golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de madera que identificó como la habitación del sujeto en cuestión, y esperó. Adentro, donde antes había escuchado el sonido chirriante de la música de lo que supuso un videojuego, repentinamente se había hecho el silencio –seguido de un gemidito de dolor que, sin problema alguno, identificó como proveniente de la garganta del rubio- de una forma casi antinatural.

Él esperó de pie ahí, sonriente y con una mano apoyada sobre la madera de la puerta. Si América no atendía en los siguientes veinte segundos, volvería a llamar, pero mientras tanto se permitió disfrutar de la estupidez imposible de medir del americano. ¿Realmente creía que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

-"A-mé-ri-ca-kun~"-, lo llamó con un canturreo empalagoso mientras volvía a llamar. –"Ábreme. Sé que estás ahí adentro."

-"¡C-claro que no!"-, fue la respuesta, entrecortada y con aquella voz femenina que aún no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar pero que logró que su corazón se acelerara por la emoción contenida. Estaba muriéndose de ansias por comenzar a reírse otra vez de él, que incluso su boca se torció en una sonrisa todavía más pronunciada. –"¡Aquí sólo estamos los aliens, así que vete!"

De todos modos, volvió a golpear la puerta, con esa paciencia tan característica suya que no podía significar nada bueno.

-"¿Están seguros de eso?"

-"¡Muy seguros!"

-"_¡Muy seguros, piii!_"

Se echó a reír entonces, divertido, y bajó la mano por la superficie de madera pulida.

-"Me alegra escuchar eso, porque me agradan los alien."- y dicho esto, antes de que el americano –y su mascota- alcanzaran a contestar, Rusia levantó su mano y golpeó el pomo con el arco de metal de su fiel grifo, haciéndolo quebrarse con un sonido seco y después desprenderse y rodar suavemente por el piso. Como una bola de estambre. –"Voy a entrar~"

-"¡N-no, espera!"

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y otra vez, adentro de la habitación, hubo un escándalo de pasos y movimientos bruscos y quejidos, y después nada. En el interior de aquella pieza reinaba la oscuridad y un silencio roto sólo por el temblor de un cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo las mantas de la cama –una cama amplia, sin dosel, adornada con detalles azules y rojos y que poco le pedía a las camas en forma de coches de los niños… justo como se la había imaginado- y el encender y apagar de una molesta lucecita roja al pie de la pantalla plana de la TV que, si no se detenía pronto, sería la siguiente víctima del Sr. Palo Mágico de la Violencia Feliz.

-"Así que, ¿listos para salir?"

La figura temblorosa de la cama se hizo aún más pequeña contra el respaldo, y debajo de ésta, Rusia no se demoró encontrar al pequeño extraterrestre que trabajaba apresuradamente con una computadora de bolsillo en vaya a saberse qué.

-"¡No te acerques! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Somos increíblemente fuertes y no dudaremos en usar nuestras pistolas láser en tu contra si lo haces!"

-"Uhm~ Ya lo veo."- repuso el ruso a su vez, y soltó un pequeña risita que muy asustada no parecía. Acto seguido se adentró en la oscura recámara a pasos largos, yendo directamente hacia el sitio en donde América y Tony se escondían.

-"¡¡T-te lo advierto!!"

-"Está bien; tomaré el riesgo."

Dicho esto, estiró su mano y las mantas que cubrían al rubio se apartaron bruscamente del cuerpo completamente opuesto a lo normal que se reclinó sobre la cama y se cubrió a sí mismo con las manos. América estaba vistiendo una camiseta negra, amplia, que llevaba el logotipo de Nintendo en la parte frontal, y unos jeans que le iban igual de grandes que la camisa. Llevaba el cabello rubio suelto y desordenado, cayéndole alrededor del rostro en una serie de rulos maltratados, y estaba descalzo.

No era una imagen muy alentadora, pero por algún motivo el soviético se sintió feliz al verla.

-"Te pareces mucho a América-kun."- fue todo lo que dijo, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y ella soltó un bufido de reproche.

-"Te pedí que no entraras. ¡Te lo dije! ¿Por qué no puedes prestar atención a lo que los demás desean por primera vez en tu vida?"- eso fue lo que Alfred dijo, con la voz aguda y lúgubre que poseía ahora, y se incorporó sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos con actitud impaciente. –"Dammit… Esto no puede ponerse peor…"

Rusia rió, se sentó a su lado en la cama y, sin previo aviso, estiró su mano para tomar el rostro de la joven entre los dedos y tirar suavemente de ella hacia arriba. Los ojos azules y brillantes le devolvieron una mirada aparentemente fuerte y retadora, pero que, si te detenías a observar con detalle, en realidad se encontraba completamente aterrada.

-"Por lo general, siempre que una persona dice eso, las cosas suelen ponerse mucho peores, ¿da?"

-"Sí, bueno."- repuso la chica, a su vez, con aire enfurruñado. –"Yo no estaría tan seguro."

La ceja izquierda del ruso se irguió en ese momento, y antes de que América pudiera hacer o decir algo más, sus narices se golpearon.

-"¡¿Q-qué estás…?!"

-"América-kun… ¿estás usando maquillaje?"

Oh, noes.

Definitivamente podía ponerse peor.


End file.
